The Boy in my Dreams
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: Buttercup has been having dreams of one boy but she doesn't know his name, and after she wakes up she can't remember anything about him. The only thing she can remember is how sweet he is and that he's male.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure how to start this off. This is powderpuff girl Z (anime) version. That's literally the only version of fictions that I write. Thanks for giving this a try!**

BC's pov

 _'i love you Buttercup. We'll meet soon. At first you won't realize it's me, but I promise I'll make you see.' The shaggy black haired boy kissed my forehead smiling. His Forrest green eyes sparkling in the beautiful sunset. 'And I certainly won't act like this when first meet. Just remember my eyes. Have a nice day!' He backed away from me, fading away like dust._

Then I slowly woke up, looking at my light green wall. That boy has always been in my dreams. Ever since we were young. Whenever I dream about him I always get the best nights sleep. But I always forget what happens or what we say. All I can remember is that he was there, and that he was sweet as usual.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm clock went off. I quickly turned it off. I changed out of my pjs into black shorts and a light green tank top that said 'fuck you' in big black bold letters. I made eggs and bacon, leaving some in the microwave for my mom. I left a note on the table telling her it was there. I grabbed my bag, put on some black tennis shoes and walked out the door, making sure it was locked behind me.

\- school -

"Hey buttercup!" Bubbles said. Her blonde pigtails bouncing as she ran up to me while I opened my locker, her light blue eyes sparkling. "Guess what?!"

"What?" I asked, grabbing my school shoes.

"There are 3 new boys coming into our grade today!" Blossom almost screamed. "I heard that they were really hott from a girl who was talking to another girl who happened to see them walk by and saw that they were in our grade."

"ok so what does that have to do with me?" I ask, shutting my locker and locking it.

"Well maybe, you know, we thought you could get a boyfriend for once." Bubbles said shyly. She's either shy or energetic. Sometimes I don't get it.

"look you need to lighten up. Not everything revolves around friends, and skateboarding, and maybe school if you care enough." Blossom said. We started walking to our classroom. "You need to have a little fun."

"I do have fun, with my friends, AKA you two and my skateboarding friends."

"ugh. Oh my god. You need someone you can love! Not just the imaginary guy you see in you dreams." Blossom said frustrated. We walked into the classroom and I sat down in my seat.

"whatever." I flip through my book, barely paying attention to her. It's just one of those times that you just have to live and let die with her. Soon enough the bell rang and both miss goody two shoes went to their seats, leaving me in peace.

"class, I'm sure some of you know but we are getting 3 new students today. Butch, Boomer, and Brick please come in." The three boys walked in, the one who wore red had a hat on. The blue one just had a grin on his face, and the dark green one had a small braid with chains on his hips. "Well go on, introduce yourself."

"I'm Brick." The red one said.

"I'm Boomer." The blue one said shyly.

"and I'm Butch." The green one said. She looked strangely familiar.

"alright boys go pick somewhere to sit. I'll be taking attendance while you do." Our teacher sat down behind her desk.

Boomer sat behind Bubbles, Brick sat behind blossom, and Butch sat next to me which was also next to Brick. Bubbles and Blossom both turned around to the boy behind them smiling and mostlikely saying hi. It was a good idea so I turned to butch and said, "Hey welcome to our high school. I hope you feel welcomed here soon."

"Those words are empty. You probably just want to date me. Like those girls over there saying hi to my buddies. Girls are just too predictable." Butch said slumping in his seat.

"you're such a fucking Hypocrite. My friends may want to date yours but your first impression was so fucking lousy that I don't even want to talk to you for the rest of the day. And FYI, I was just trying to be nice. Sorry if my voice has no emotion unless I'm pissed!" I turned away and looked at the board. Class was beginning and I rather sit here and study than even look at that ass hole named Butch. Hell, all I have to do is change the U into an I and his name is Bitch.

\- lunch -

"hey guys sorry I'm later than usual the line for the bento was really- why are you guys here?" I said, finally noticing the blue, red, and green boys sitting with my blue and pink friends.

"they asked to have lunch with us." Blossom gestured to brick and boomer.

"I go where they go." Butch said, not even looking at me. He took another bite of his bento.

"Well I'm gonna go eat somewhere else. Don't bother following."

"wait!" Bubbles called after me before I walked away too far. "What's wrong? Why are you so mad?"

"ask the green, outspoken, and a pain in the ass." I walked away leaving her almost speechless.

Bubbles pov.

"hey what's wrong with her?" Blossom asked very concerned.

"She's really mad." I could barely muster. Why was she so mad at Butch? "She said to ask you."

"me?" Butch asked and I nodded. Then he told us their first conversation.

"wow dude, that was really harsh." Boomer said.

"yeah you didn't need to be an ass hole." Brick said.

"I didn't mean it. She just seemed to be after me like other girls usually are. And she seemed a lot like you two no offense." Butch said trying desperately to defend himself.

" she's not like us at all. In fact she isn't interested in dating. She hung up on a guy that's in her head" blossom said. His eyes seemed to flicker as if he knew something, as if se knew the feeling.

"fine I'll go apologize." Butch said, getting up.

"wait how will you know where she is?" I asked.

"I have a feeling." Was all he said before leaving our group.

Buttercups pov.

"I thought I'd find you up here." A male voice said. It sounded so familiar, welcoming and dreaded.

"Why are you here and how did you find me?" I asked turning around look at Butch.

"Your friends talked about your characteristics and your similar to me. And I would go to the roof, as high as possible, to get away from everything." Butch said.

"good guess. I actually only came here because i thought neither Bubbles or Blossom would come up here. I also thought that you boys wouldn't try to look for me considering your new. Guess I was wrong about that last part." I took the last bite of my bento, balled it up, and tossed it into the trash. "So what do you want?"

"I came to apologize. I thought you were like every other girl who talks to me first. They want to date me. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you weren't into dating." Butch bowed, saying his apology with sincerity.

"I accept you apology."

"Good, otherwise it would've been awkward on Sunday when I showed up at the skateboarding club practice." Butch stood up straight, looking relieved.

"You skateboard? I should've known just by looking at you! Well I was distracted this morning."

"distracted with what?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"I was trying to remember my dream last night, but there's no point."

"Why is there no point?" He asked.

"because I never can recall it when it's about one boy in particular. Weird right?"

"No I don't think so. It happens to me too. I can remember the dream until I have it, but then I lose it again. I think it's normal anyway." He smiled for the first time today, an actual, real, smile. It was almost cute. So I smiled back. "So let's get back to our friends."

"fine, just don't tell them where we were, other wise my friends will find me all the time and sometimes I just need to be alone ya' know?"

"Only if we can share this place." I nodded "deal then."

We went back to our friends and sat down. We all enjoyed the rest of the day together. I went home, cleaned, and fell asleep. My dream boy didn't visit me…

* * *

 **ok guys tell me what you think! Review please! That's the only way I can tell if you like it, if I should continue, and if people aware actually reading this. Let me know, oh and I've updated my other stories so go on and read those. You people have my attention this summer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay guys so I hope you like this. It just came to me one day, let me know what you guys think! My sister has already told me her thoughts. Btw it took me 4 days to write the 1st chapter. I wonder how long it'll take for me to write this. I'll let u know at the end so let's begin!**

buttercup's pov

 _'you look as beautiful as always.' The boy said. This time we were in a Forrest sitting on a picnic blanket though neither of us brought food._

 _'and your full of complements as always.' I smiled as he did. His jet black hair shining wherever the sunlight touched._

 _'im not always full of complements. I got a girl super angry with me the other day. She looked like she wanted to kill me. It was funny, to me that is.' He put his arm around me. 'It kinda reminded me of you when you get mad at me. But I can't kiss her cheek and whisper sweet nothings in her ear to get her to forgive me.'_

 _'have you two made up?' I asked._

 _'Yeah I think so. If we didn't then our friends will be disappointed.' He said, his smile wavering. The scenery was slowly getting lighter, meaning it's almost time to go._

 _'will I see you tomorrow?' I asked._

 _'maybe... I hope so.' He kissed my cheek and whispered, 'I love you dream girl.'_

 _'I love you too dream boy.'_

my eyes fluttered open to a new day. 'Maybe' is the only word I can remember other than 'I love you.' The words I can remember I hold dear to my heart.

I got up and out of bed, poured a bowl of cereal, put on black shorts and a grey half shirt, showing off my belly button and 6 pack. I grabbed my light green skate board and put on my precious skateboarding shoes. I left a note on the table telling mom that I went skateboarding, and left. I leave early to get to the skatepark early because I'm the leader, the captain of our club, and if I don't get there before everyone then I'm not a setting a good example.

i got there and hour early, not expecting anyone for another 30-45 minutes. So I got on my skateboard and preformed some tricks when not even 15 minutes later Butch skateboarded up to me saying, "nice moves."

"yeah thanks." I sat on the bench, he sat next to me, and we waited for the rest of the members to show up.

\- after skateboard club ends -

"bye Buttercup! See ya tomorrow!" Mitch waved, riding away on his skateboard.

"is he your boyfriend?" Butch asked.

"No! I would never date Mitch. Not even for 50 billion dollars for every hour we date."

"sorry for asking. You two just seemed so close I just thought you two were dating." Butch said. We started skateboarding in the same direction.

after a few minutes I said, "you don't have to follow me home. I can manage by myself thanks."

"trust me, I don't want to be caught hanging out with you unless I have too. But my house is in this direction." Well so was mine, and I don't want to know where he lives or let him know where I live.

so we continued skateboarding in the same direction, every minute getting upset with each other, thinking that the other is following them.

"finally! My house is here, thanks for following me home."

"my house is here what are you talking about?" He asked. We went to our different doors and then it hit me, it's his family that just moved next door. I'm never going to be able to get away from this guy! There goes my Sunday fun.

i ran up stairs to my room and closed the door. I walked around my room trying to think of something that could keep me happy other than my friends and the boy in my dreams. That's when I noticed that my window was opened, and it faced Butch's room, and he happened to be in there noticing the same thing as me. We both hurried to our windows, shutting them and pulling the blinds so that the other wouldn't be able to see what the other was doing. After a while of pacing I laid down and fell asleep.

 _'Hey Beautiful. How are you?' Dream boy asked. He smiled, grabbing and holding my hand._

 _'not really good. I needed a break from the real world.' I lowered my head onto his shoulder as we sat down on a blanket that magically appeared in the blank space of our world._

 _'yeah me too. Real life sucks. I just want to stay in the dream world with you.' He smiled, wrapping his arms around me as I wrapped mine around him._

 _'what do you mean real world? Are you really a person?' I asked, if he was real then maybe, just maybe, I can meet the perfect boy._

 _'yeah I am. Wait does this mean your a real girl?!' He asked shocked_

 _'yeah! I'm real! So we can actually meet each other! Actually touch each other and not have to rely on our dreams to be with the one we love!' It started gettin lighter in the background meaning time to go. I kissed his cheek and said, 'next time we meet, I'll tell you my name, and anything else you need to know so we can find each other. I love you so very much.'_

Then I woke up right before my alarm was supposed to go off. Like every time I dream about that boy. I got up and put on gray shorts with rips in them and and a green tank top that had an emoji using its middle finger. I made breakfast, putting some aside for mom, grabbed my bag, put on my school shoes, and left.

\- at school -

"Buttercup! Your earlier than usual!" Blossom said.

"we were worried when we didn't see you at your locker." Bubbles said.

"yeah well, I guess I moved faster because I was excited."

"excited about what?" Bubbles asked.

"you know the boy that appears in my dreams? I've told you guys about him many times. Well last night I found out that he was real last night. That he thought I was just a dream as well. Next time we see each other well tell each other our names, and see if we are anywhere close to each other."

"wow, I guess. I mean how do you truly know that it's not just a dream?" Blossom asked.

"Becase I can. I'll let you know how it goes next time I see him." After thinking, I wondered why I could remember more than usual. It was startling at first. But no that I can remember more, maybe next time I'll remember his face.

Then Butch, Brick, and Boomer walked in. Brick and Boomer were laughing but Butch looked pissed. "Hey what's so funny?" Blossom asked Brick, standing closer to him than was necessary.

"Butch has a girlfriend, but he doesn't know her name or what she looks like! Him and her are gonna meet up soon!" Brick said cracking up.

"What's so wrong with that huh? If it's true love then it doesn't matter. Stop being jerks about something you've never felt or experienced before." With that I left the room. Brick said," What's wrong with her?" to which no one answered.

I ran to the roof, cleared my thoughts, and came back to the classroom right before the bell rang. I made double sure NOT to look at any of the new boys, especially Butch.

\- lunch -

instead of going to our usual spot under the cherry blossom tree, I went straight to the roof. I laid down and ate my food staring at the blue sky. Could drifted bye lazily. Then a shadow covered my face. "Having fun" a male voice asked.

"I was. What are you doing here Butch?!" I asked, sitting up and putting my empty lunch box on the ground.

"looking for some peace and quiet. I think I found it." Butch sat next to me, eating melon bread.

"if that's all you want then you can stay, but you gotta let me use your lap as a pillow."

" I'm cool with that." He went to the edge and I laid my head upon his lap. "I did want to ask you one thing though. Why did you tell my friends off this morning?"

"Because…" I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Because why…?" He asked, softly removing hair from my face. It reminded me of the boy in my dreams.

"just because. I don't really want to explain myself to you. All you need to know is I'm kinda in the same situation."

no one's pov

'is she- no couldn't be. My dream girl isn't rude, she's sweet and nice. But then again I am nicer to her in our dreams than I am in real life. If it is her then I wouldn't mind. As long as she doesn't mind my secret.' "You're very nice, when you want to be." Butch said.

"The key word is want to be. Remember that." She smiled slightly and hummed a song. The song was two is better than one by BOYS LIKE GIRLS ft. Taylor swift.

* * *

 **okay, this took exactly 3 days 18 hours 39 minutes and 45 seconds to write. Yes I counted it. So be happy. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up in a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, how's life? How is the living world of boring people and people just on this earth to live treating you? On a scale of 1-10, 1 being the worst and 10 being the best, how would you rate this story so far? Answer these questions by reviewing please!**

buttercup's pov

 _'hey, how you doin?' Dream boy pulled me into his arms, hugging me._

 _'im good, how are you?' I hugged him back, never wanting to let go._

 _'eh not too shabby. I told my friends about you the other day. They made fun of me. They told me I was ridiculous and laughed. That the reaction I expected so it didn't hurt me that much.' Our bodies drifted of in the spacial blackness of our world, his Forrest green eyes illuminated the darkness for me._

 _'I'm sorry. My friends are much more understanding. They kinda believe but they sometimes are skeptical. We call you dream boy. Speaking of which what is your name?'_

 _'im Butch. What's your name my dear?'_

 _'it's Buttercup. Are you by chance living in Japan?'_

 _'yes I am. I'm at ****** high school. I'm brand new.'_

 _'I go there! Wait… you're-?'_

 _'so you're-?'_

 _'fuck.' We said at the same time. Realizing just who we are talking to. Just then the space started to lighten up._

 _'Roof, lunch, be there or die a slow painful death.' I scolded him._

i woke up feeling peaceful and angry at the same time. I remembered everything. If Butch doesn't show up at lunch on the roof I will make him die a slow and painful death. I studied torture when I was 10 because the teacher wanted me to read something so I read a book about torture. Let's just say that teacher never messed with me again.

I put on my green shirt that said ANGRY in red letters. I put on black cargo pants and green tennis shoes. I hurriedly ate my breakfast and made my lunch, which only fueled my anger even more. I grabbed my skateboard and skated to school, earlier than usual. I certainly did not want to see Butch until I absolutely had to.

\- school -

"Hey Early Birdie." Blossom said. I met her at her locker, instead of both of them coming to see me at my locker. "Why are you so early today?"

"I woke up really early this morning." I smiled.

"You're wearing your angry shirt, what are you angry about?" Blossom asked, finally closing it.

"Nothing that concerns you. So don't worry about it."

"oh did you see your dream boy last night? You guys were going to find out if you can meet, so can you?" Blossom asked, genuinely interested.

"yeah I saw him, but I can't remember anything he said like usual." I know I'm lying but I can't have her know it's Butch until after I talk to him

"Oh I'm sorry. Well maybe next time. You did say a couple days ago that you remembered more than usual. Maybe you remember more next time."

"hey guys! BC, why are you wearing your angry shirt?" Bubbles asked.

"It's nothing you should be worried about."

"okie dokie. So want to head to class earlier than usual?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure. Assuming we got nothing better to do." Blossom said, she was bored. I'm sure that once class starts her boredom will go into interest and she will be very happy.

We walked into the classroom, thank God Butch wasn't there. But he would be soon, class starts in 10 minutes.

"Brick just texted me! He said that him, boomer, and Butch are on their way to the class room." Blossom squealed with delight.

"Since when are you two so close?"

"since they met! Honestly you never notice anything when it comes to love in the real world. Here you ignore every guy who has interest in you and you put yourself in solitude. In your dreams I'm sure you cuddle and snuggle with your dream boy. I just wish that you would embrace us and… and… and just be as good of friends with us as much as you love him." Bubbles said.

"I'm sorry for being all by my lonesome as of late. But it will change soon I promise. Just had a lot to think about lately." I hugged them both. "I love you guys and I will make sure things go back to normal as soon as possible." The boys all walked in together and I sat down in my seat. Blossom and Bubbles flitted over to the boys and they all talked with each other until the bell rang. They all went to their seats before the teacher came into the room.

\- lunch -

i immediately went to the roof, not bothering to see if Butch followed. Course he would be a little later than me because he always buys something for lunch. So I went to our, no my, bench and sat down eating my food. By the time I finished he was next to me, silently eating his melon bread.

"Why don't you ever eat real food? Bread can't fill you up." I asked sighing.

"it's cheap, plus I buy more than one so on my way up I eat one and when I sit with you I eat the other. It's sufficient enough. Besides, the only way I'd eat a 'proper' lunch is if my mom or a girl who I like makes it for me. I never wake up early enough to make it myself." He answered. "So are we going to talk about our relationship now or what?"

"you don't have to be so rude. Sorry or not being the dream girl you know at the moment. Burn is is my persona during school and-" he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into his side. In one said move he put me in his lap and wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't escape. My back was against his chest and I couldn't see his face.

"Either way the girl I fell in love with is still inside of you and I'm not gonna let you go easily. I fell in love with you because of your voice, you attitude to everything, and the way you hold yourself. Yes your nicer in our dreams together but that's because you can truly be yourself with no one to look on and judge." He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. He is right though. "And honestly that day you let me sit on the bench with you, while your head was on my lap, I started to have feelings for you. I thought to myself that if you were my dream girl I wouldn't mind. And now that I know you are, know that we are so close, I am so happy." He allowed me to turn my body so that we could face each other. I hugged him as he hugged back.

"Don't think that this changes my anger towards you. You still were an ass hole to me the first day we met. In real life obviously."

"well sorry for thinking you wanted to date me. I only wanted to date my dream girl. But now that we've found each other we can-"

"No."

"what why not?" Butch asked confused.

"Because. This is your punishment for being and ass."

"awwww come on~" he kissed my cheeks and neck begging me to change my mind.

"no. You deserve to be punished." I giggled struggling to get out of his grip. "Anyway let's get back to our friends, I promise mine that I would hang out with them more."

"I'll let you get away this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." Butch finally let go.

we both threw away our garbage and ran down to our friends as fast as we could, making sure to arrive at different times.

"Hey! It's good that both of you are here!" Bubbles squealed with delight.

"Why?" I asked.

"because we all are going on a triple date. Me and brick, bubbles and Boomer, and you and Butch. Friday, at 6:30pm. Meet at my house. If you don't come I will hunt you down and make you die a very slow and painful death. I'm make sure that halfway through you will beg for me to finish you." Blossom smiled.

Butch and I looked at each other and, with eye connection Alone, we agreed to go Along. It's unfair though, them deciding that we all are going out because… whatever reason they came up with.

* * *

 **Okie dokie guys, please answer my questions above and tell me, what are your thoughts about it so far? Let me know by Reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**okie dokie guys I'm sure your ready for another chapter, and another chapter your gonna get. Sorry I don't update as often as I like or you like. I'm just so busy, and I'm trying to make time for this. So I'm going to come up with a system to get updates for everything faster than what I already have. If you have any ideas then let me know!**

BC's pov.

"I'm here, you happy?"

"No! You're dressed like your going to go skate boarding! This is supposed to be a triple date you know!" Blossom complained at my ripped black jeans and green tank top.

"I don't have 'date' worthy clothes. I don't go on dates." I looked down at my clothes, they look fine to me.

"I'm so glad I thought you would think that." Blossom sighed, as if I was the hassle. She rummaged through her closet and pulled out a mysterious looking bag. "Put this on, you have no choice in this decision." Blossom threw the bag at me.

Inside was a black skirt, a green off shoulder tee that said 'yeah' in black sparkly letters, black wedges, and a spikey belt with a spikey necklace as accessories. I grudgingly put it on, only to find that I looked sexy in a punk kind of way.

"now for the makeup." She put on eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss on me.

"do I have to have all this crap on my face?" I asked.

"Yes. Don't rub it off or I will kill you." Blossom glared at me. She and bubbles were putting on their makeup.

as soon as they were done the boys showed up. We watched a really boring movie, something about love and friendship. Frankly I did not pay attention at all to the movie, neither did Butch. We hated having to be there, and hated the movie. It was all very annoying!

"so I loved the movie! The especially loved it when they finally kissed." Blossom squealed with delight.

"I think the movie was just fine. It's not my favorite but if I had went to watch it with anyone else then I don't think that I'd like it as much. I just love spending time with you." Brick smiled at Blossom as he kissed her cheek. She blushed almost as red as her hair.

" I didn't watch any of the movie because I fell asleep during the previews." Butch smiled.

"and I fell asleep after that one person died."

"yeah i

" I rememeber that part, thankfully for her he was there as a shoulder to cry on." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, and she did too, deepening their relationship." Boomer added.

"alright dinner time! Let's eat at that new Chinese buffet." Butch suggested.

"For once I agree with him." I added. "Let's go eat there."

"you two are so similar, like we are. Why aren't you two dating?"

" 'Cuz I hate him/her." We said together. We had just arrived at the restaurant and sat down. We all ordered our drinks and took a small break from our… heated discussion. We all got our food and sat back down

" But you guys are even speaking at the same time." Blossom pointed out. she are some rice with beef.

"So?!" We said again.

"you two should at least give each other a chance. You at least are somewhat friendly now considering you two were enemies earlier." Bubbles concluded.

"yeah and go out on a date without us. Obviously our idea and your idea of a date is different. Blossom was telling me that she had to make buttercup change and put on make up. I made Butch change too. Honestly I think you two should just go out." Brick added.

we looked at eachother, knowing the secret we held together. "Maybe." Was all I said.

he nodded in agreement. From the look in his eye I knew that we would be planning a date, just in dream world and not in the real the world where everyone can hear our words.

we all ate our food, someone would occasionally get up to get more. Bubbles, Boomer, Blossom, and Brick continued talking about the movie while Butch and I just sat there quietly and ate.

afterwards the boys walked their girlfriend home. Butch walked home with me, but then again we live next to each other. The halfway mark between our houses Butch grabbed me by the waist and said, "I want to kiss you in the real world before we go to dreamland and kiss. At least once. May I?"

"Fine, but I'm still gonna punish you for being an asshole the first day we met." He smashed his lips onto mine. His tongue slipped in and I felt like my mouth was a mini version of heaven. He was the best kisser like ever! Best kisser Ive ever kissed, an that's saying something.

when we were done he smiled, his hands still on my waist, and said," punish me al you want later, just let me date you."

"we'll discuss that part later." I slip away from his grip and went into my house. He went into his. When I got to my room I opened my windows curtains and saw Butch smiling at me. I waved and he waved back. I closed them, put on my PJ's, and fell asleep.

 _"hey baby." Butch smiled. He pulled me onto his lap. Today we're at a park, in a tree, and we can see all the stars in the galaxy. It was gorgeous._

 _"Hey. So when do you want our real world date to be?" I asked. I eyes still watched the sky._

 _"How about next Saturday? At the park. We can stargaze like we are now." He kissed my cheek._

 _"i agree. That sounds like fun." I smiled, turned around, and kissed him. He kissed back with just as much passion as me. That's when I felt something try to pull us apart, the stars were vanishing and the darkness was becoming light. Time to go. I pulled away and whispered, "I love you Butch."_

 _he smiled and answered, "I love you too Buttercup."_

* * *

 **Okie dokie guys! So there is a poll on my profile page so please please please check it out and vote, that would be AMAZING, and please review. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter and I hope it came soon enough for you guys. See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys so, this was one of the first stories to be voted on so, I'm gonna do just what I said I would and update! So let's update this shall we?!**

BC's pov.

all week, every day, every free hour and minute, our friends have been begging us to go out with each other. So finally, day of our date, we told them we were going to have a date. We didn't tell them where we were planning on going, but that we were going on one and they should all calm their tits and shut up.

As soon as school was done Butch and I walked home together, again not like we have a choice, and went to our rooms. I changed into black pants and a green one shoulder top that barely covered my belly button. You could see some skin of my stomach but who really cares? I put on mascara and lip gloss and called it good. I put on my favorite green converse's and look at myself in the mirror. I think bubbles and Blossom would be proud. So I opened the curtains again and saw that Butch was done also. So we waved and went downstairs. He got to my door before I did and when I opened it he grabbed me by the waist and picked me up.

"Butch! What are you doing?!" I screamed when he swung me over onto his back.

"Giving you a ride, so smile and enjoy." Butch smiled.

"My legs work fine you know." I tried to squirm off, but he was too strong. His hands just held me in place.

"Yeah, I know BC." He just smirked and continued to carry me.

Eventually I sighed and gave up struggling. He carried me all the way to the park. There was a blanket and basket already laid out next to a large tree in a big shady area. He walked over and set me gently down on the blanket. He sat down next to me. "Hungry?" He asked. "Nothing too extravagant, I'm not a chef."

" Well I'm not expecting anything extravagant. I'm just happy that we can go on a real date." I smiled. His cheeks grew rosy as he looked away from me. He pulled out beautiful looking turkey, cheese, lettuce, and mayo sandwiches. Then he pulled out a plastic thing of mixed fruit and then bottled water and napkins. First we talked about school, which somehow led to our likes and dislikes, and then our personality. By that time we finished the food, and it was really good.

"So Butch, are you going to play any sports?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about doing basketball. What about you?" Butch asked. We were laying down on opposite sides of the blanket.

"I only skateboard. Doing a team sports with bitches is not what I find enjoyable." I said.

"That makes sense, bitches be crazy." Butch said.

for the first time during the date we fell silent. Unsure of what to talk about. But the silence wasn't awkward. It was pleasant. I decided to climb the tree so I got up and started climbing the tree we were underneath. Butch stayed on the ground and just watched me climb up the large tree. "Why don't you come on up here with me?" I asked.

"You look like you're having a lot of fun up there by yourself. I don't want to ruin it, plus you look really cute up there." Butch smiled, being sweet like he normally is in our dreams.

"And the you I know and love is out. You won't ruin anything, but hey it's your choice." I smiled down at him. This is just how I am with him. I climbed up higher and suddenly I found myself up at the top, unable to climb any higher. So I looked around. The sun was setting, it was beautiful. The orange and pink blended so well that the purple that was forming in the sky highlighted it perfectly. Even the clouds seemed to glow with colors. It was gorgeous.

"Pretty isn't it?" Butch said, suddenly appearing beside me.

"YOU SCARED ME SHITLESS!" I yelled at him after I almost fell out of the tree.

"The plan was to surprise you, not scare you. I'm sorry." He smirked as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"well you succeeded in surprising me and and scaring me at the same time." I smiled, he was extremely close, though our situation called for him to be, there isn't a lot of space up in the top of this tree. He pulled me closer, our bodies touching, as he nuzzled my neck. We waited for the sky to get dark, thankfully there wasn't a cloud in the sky at all. Slowly but surely the sky turned black and the stars started showing themselves to us.

"it's almost as beautiful as the one dream we had." Butch smiled, kissing the back of my neck. "But still not as beautiful as you." I blushed, and tried my best to hide it.

i leaned against him a little, liking the feeling of him just being there, and how warm he is. It was sweet, endearing, and loving the way we were right now, at this very moment. It was pure enjoyment of being with each other. It was this moment, this singular moment of time, that I realized that I loved him so very much that it hurt. Before I even knew he was the one in my dreams, I was attracted to him. That first day I may have subconsciously flirted with him, but still, somehow, I felt a pull towards him. Now, since we came to know all the things we know, I'm more in love with him than ever.

"Hey, lets go back down so we can enjoy this stargaze in a more comfortable position."

"Sure beautiful." We climbed back down the tree. We pulled the blanket from under the tree and laid on top of it, me still in his arms.

After an hour or so of just enjoying each other's presence we packed up our things and headed home. He walked me to my doorstep. "Hey Butch?" I asked before he kissed me goodbye.

"yeah?" his lips inches from mine.

"I, um, I love you..." I blushed.

He kissed me, "I love you too. In fact, I love you more." He kissed me again. " Good night my sweet, try and get a good sleep. See you Monday."

"See you Monday." I kissed him, to his surprise. Quickly I retreated behind my door. From my window I watched him go to his house. he opened his window curtains and smiled. I blew a kiss and quickly closed the curtain to hide my embarrassment. I have never been so lovely dovey before... I might be sick.

* * *

 **Okay guys! sorry this took forever to come out, but I got it! so there will definitely be another chapter, but this story will be coming to an end soon. Honestly guys, if u want me to update a story faster you should either:**

 **A) review with the word Update a LOT or,**

 **B) PM me and tell me what story u want updated.**

 **This method with get u a chapter faster, by like76% faster. 100% serous right now. Anyway REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys another chapter! This'll be fun.**

BC's pov

"So… how was your date?!" Blossom and Bubbles practically screamed. It was Monday and because I wouldn't answer their texts they are now pounding me with the questions.

"Fine, it wasn't terrible." I said as monotoned as possible. Butch and I agreed to keep our love at minimal for the sole purpose of that real people who haven't know each other all their lives wouldn't fall for each other as quickly as we would've portrayed. So that left with us being 'okay' at the moment. Soon he'll invite me on another date to which I'll say yes too only because my best friends are behind me and if I don't they'll think I'm hung over on my dream guy. All of this is just a plan and if it succeeds then we'll develope a more in depth plan. We just need to be convincing that we're falling for each other, just not faster than normal couples. I mean really, we've been in love with eachother for like half of our lives now. "He's an okay guy."

"Would you be willing to go out on another date with him?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Another date with him? I guess it wouldn't be soooo bad. It might've been the first date I've ever been on, but it was great. Another date could be nice, so yeah; I'd go out with him again." I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Do you think he'll ask you out on a date for Valentines Day?" Bubbles asked.

Valentine's Day was less then a week away. Yea he would probably ask me out on that kind of date.

 _Hey, you should ask me out on a Valentine's Day Date. That way I have no chance of saying no and my friends will go crazy._

 _Okay baby. See you in a bit._

"Well, lets just go to class." I slammed my locker shut and briskly walked to our class room. Butch and I have been so close recently that now we can have conversations with each other in our heads without having to be asleep. Its really cool, but sometimes annoying, we just only figured out how to put up walls to block most of what we are thinking, before it was really awkward... I'm not going into details...

"Wait up, Stop walking SO FAST!" Blossom exclaimed.

I slowed down slightly and let them catch up. Soon we made it to the classroom and they gathered around my desk. Just then the boys walked in and up to my desk.

"Hey babe." Brick smiled, wrapping a hand around Blossom's waist and kissing her cheek.

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer's arms encompassed the blonde as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey beautiful." Butch smirked, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Seriously, don't call me that in public. We aren't even officially dating." I huffed. Secretly I love being called beautiful. It makes me feel special.

"Oh yeah? How about we become official and you go out with me again, on Valentine's day." He smirked. Glancing at my friends, who in turn were silently fangirling, I looked back at him. He was trying his best to keep up the charade he was putting on.

"Yea, I guess..." I said, trying to sound dis-interested.

"Awe yay! Do you guys want to tag-along on our double date-"

Butch and I interrupted Brick, "No! I mean, no thanks... we prefer our method of dating..."

"Okay- I get it." Brick laughed.

the bell rang and everyone sat down in their seats. The teacher walked in and class began.

\- Valentine's Day -

I decided to wear the outfit Blossom had bought for me on the triple date, sexy punk is always awesome. I left my hair down, straightening out the small waves. I put on knee-high black leggings so that I could be somewhat comfortable. I put on dark lip gloss and did some eye makeup. I walked out the door and knocked on Butch's door. But a woman answered.

"Hi, who might you be?" She asked.

"Um I'm Buttercup... I live next door. Butch and I go to school together. We're supposed to be going out on a date..." I awkwardly smiled the best I could.

"Oh so you're the girl Butch has been talking so avidly about! Please come in, Butch is taking a shower right now." she smiled. She opened the door wider and I walked in, taking my shoes off at the door. "I'm his Mom, please call me Karen." We shook hands. "It's so nice to meet you! His Dad and I keep wondering and questioning him on when he was going to introduce you to us."

"Yeah, I was wondering what his family was like." I sat down on the couch she led me to. So this is his mom. She's really nice.

"He never told us that you lived next door! Oh I must apologize, Butch's Dad isn't here right now, he's at... work." She smiled sweetly.

"That's okay... I'm early sooo I'm sorry. I don't know where Butch is taking me, he likes to make it a surprise."

"Hmmmm, I cant remember where he told me he was taking you." She shrugged her shoulders. Somewhere upstairs I could a shower be turned off. He'll be dressed and we can leave soon.

 _Butch, I'm here early... Your mom is really nice but I'd rather be spending time with you..._

 _Okay give me 5 minutes. I'll be down and act like I don't know your here..._

His mom and I chatted a little while longer when I finally heard footsteps going down stairs. His mom and I both turned when he entered the living room, not looking at us but at some flowers he had on the table.

"Hey Mom, I'm going out with Buttercup, I'm going to go pick her up now and-" He looked at me surprised, his cheeks turning pink. "Oh hey you're already here."

"Yep..." I smiled as he picked up the roses and handed them to me.

"Um you ready to go?" He scratched the back of his head shyly. I nodded and then we both put on our shoes. "see you Mom."

"Bye have Fun!" She smiled, closing the door after we left.

He was wearing torn up black jeans with a dark green tank top. He had on a leather jacket and a spikey choker like me. His hair was still kind of wet but he looked amazing.

"Ready for our date?" I smiled.

"Yep, let's have some fun." He smiled back.

* * *

 **Okie dokie guys! Valentines Day is Coming up. Hopefully I'll Have their date up by then. If not you guys can yell at me. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
